


Three of Swords

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Masturbation, Messy, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: I want to watch you with Yurikins, Felix…Dorothea invites an unexpected guest to join her and Felix one evening.Now Illustrated!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dorothea Arnault/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Three of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags! This was written out of 100% (probably higher than that tbh) horniness for my OT3, so please avert your gaze if you are not looking for that!
> 
> Written for Dorolix weekend day 3: swords!
> 
> Art by [@flocon_nunu](http://twitter.com/flocon_nunu)

_ I want to watch you with Yurikins, Felix… _

Felix had agreed to it, but recalling the phrase brings a flush to his face. It isn’t even what this “Yurikins” has between his legs; Felix is open to that after being around Sylvain and his insatiable appetite for so many years. Thea even called it ‘hot’ when she found out, but to Felix it was simply inevitable given the close quarters and who he happened to be best friends with. It’s that maybe he isn’t satisfying her? Even if Dorothea says it’s all in good fun, can Felix watch her, have her watch  _ him  _ with someone else? What does one even do in this scenario?

Felix steels himself, taking a deep breath as he knocks on the wooden door.

“It’s open!” Dorothea’s sweet voice sounds from within. When Felix steps into the dormitory he notices Thea is already in her slip, no stockings, making what's about to happen all the more real. As requested, Felix is wearing his sleeveless turtleneck and teal breeches; no one wants to deal with unbuckling all of that armor. She and Yuri look up from whatever idle conversation they are having and Dorothea hurries over to Felix.

“Felix!” Her rosy fragrance and gorgeous face never fail to melt Felix’s icy heart every time she kisses him on the cheek, “glad you made it!” Dorothea cranes her neck a bit as Yuri also rises from his chair and approaches Felix, “This is Yurikins! Well, Yuri.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Yuri extends his hand in a polite gesture. Felix shakes it, unsure of what the proper etiquette for introducing yourself to someone you are about to have a three-way with is.

“Hello,” Felix manages.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Ladybird tells me great things.” Though he shares Dorothea’s penchant of assigning asinine nicknames to everyone, Yuri  _ also _ has a nice speaking voice. Maybe Thea considered this when selecting whom they would be spending such an intimate evening with? Even if it is only a coincidence, Yuri’s attractive, he obviously knows how to take care of himself. Is that… the same perfume that Thea wears?

“Felix is amazing! His swordplay might even surpass yours, it definitely surpasses mine,” Dorothea teases Yuri.  _ Might? _

“You—you wield a blade?” Felix almost forgets the context in which they are meeting and finds himself only thirsting for the challenge of a new opponent.

“I do,” Yuri responds. Felix’s core tightens as Yuri reaches past him, locking the door to Dorothea’s room, “but that’s not important right now. Take off your pants, swordboy.”

Felix can feel himself blush as he studies Yuri’s svelte body clothed in a high-collared lavender top and tight black leggings, his gaze lingers on Yuri’s shiny lips, pink and glistening in the ambient lighting. Felix  _ just  _ stepped into the room, they  _ just _ shook hands.

“Yurikins,” Dorothea admonishes him, “don’t rush him. Felix does better with a little bit of encouragement.” What does she mean?

Before Felix can protest, Dorothea’s manicured fingers drag along Yuri’s cheek, she brings her plush lips to Yuri’s, kissing him. Felix watches her slide her tongue into Yuri’s mouth, watches Yuri’s tongue enter hers. Watches Thea’s breasts get pressed against Yuri’s chest when Yuri strokes through her hair, urging her toward him. Felix’s heart races; he can’t help the way he reacts to two beautiful people enjoying themselves.

Is Felix supposed to just observe this scene? It is rather entrancing... When Dorothea grabs Felix’s hand it startles him, but he follows her further into the room until all three of them are sitting on her small bed. Yuri and Dorothea don’t break their kiss for the entirety of the transition, even though Felix can hear them both inhaling through their nostrils as they try to not suffocate.

As she kisses Yuri, Thea guides Felix’s hand to cup her breast and he instinctively begins to knead—it’s so  _ soft _ . Felix’s focus cycles through watching the fabric-covered flesh fill the gaps between his fingers and the gorgeous sight of Yuri and Dorothea, their eyes closed, their tongues caressing each other. The supple teal leather of Felix's breeches is already tenting, his cock throbbing within, when Thea withdraws from the kiss.

A fruity sweetness overwhelms Felix’s senses as Dorothea's lips immediately meet his own. The feeling of Dorothea's tongue is familiar, comforting, even. What isn’t familiar is when Yuri nudges toward Dorothea as he begins to lick her neck, causing her to suck in air through Felix’s mouth as her breath hitches from the pleasure.

Yuri knows exactly what he's doing, but so does Felix. The fabric of Dorothea’s slip rustles as Felix’s hand dives beneath, palming her breast before beginning to tweak her nipple the way she likes it.

“It’s not a competition,” Yuri’s words are sharp, but insightful.

“I know it’s not.”  _ Yuri won’t stand a chance. _

“Felix,” Dorothea flutters her lashes, pouting as she says, “let’s just all enjoy this. Just because Yuri’s here doesn’t mean I’ll forget about us. I feel even closer to you, actually.”

“Fine,” Felix exhales. Anything for Dorothea.

“Maybe you just need more attention,” Yuri smirks before pulling Felix into a kiss.

At first, Felix pauses, his whole body clenching, his eyes opening wide when he feels Yuri’s mouth against his. Yuri’s lips are so smooth, his eyelashes are so long, the fruitiness Felix tasted on Dorothea definitely came from him. Kissing Yuri is electrifying—there's a sharpness, a hunger, yet it’s sensual at the same time. A hand, whose Felix doesn’t know, begins to thread through his dark locks, deftly undoing Felix’s ponytail. It must be Thea’s; she can’t get enough of Felix with his hair down.

“You two look  _ good _ together.” Blood rushes to Felix's face at Dorothea’s comment; he's been so captivated with Yuri, he hasn't even taken a moment to assess the situation. Not only is Felix making out with a complete stranger, but he’s already putting on a show,  _ and _ he's enjoying it. “Mind if I join?”

Even though Felix has no idea how this will work, he shrugs, accepting his fate. His questions are answered quickly when Dorothea leans forward and both Yuri and Felix lick at her plump lips. The sweetness from Yuri’s tongue coats the side of Felix’s own as they dip into Dorothea’s now-open mouth. Felix’s heart is pounding, kissing two people at once, one whom he’s indisputably in love with; the other who might be the sexiest he’s ever encountered. Dorothea’s breast is still exposed, Felix can’t stop himself from playing with it as the three of their tongues tangle together.

No one has even touched Felix’s cock yet, but he is aching like he never has before; Felix could kiss Yuri and Dorothea forever. However, Dorothea seems eager to get on to the main event, drawing back to tease both Felix and Yuri with a single question, “Hey, Felix, did you know that Yurikins can sing?”

“Ladybird, stop…” Yuri actually seems embarrassed, shifting his violet eyes toward the wall. It's somewhat endearing.

“Felix loves singing,” she strokes along Felix’s muscular forearm, “don’t you, darling?”

“Thea, stop,” Felix also blushes, she always relishes in putting him on edge, “let’s just get on with this.”

There’s nothing Felix craves more than to be closer to both of them. After the first kisses, Yuri and Thea’s makeup had remained mostly intact, but now both of them have a small mess of pinky red smudged around their lips; Felix must as well. It’s alluring, so much better than when their faces had been painted to perfection.

“Hmm… two of us who can sing, yet what I’m most curious to hear is how you sound…” Yuri’s eyes glow with mischievous delight as he strokes Felix’s hard cock through his breeches, Felix trembles, wishing he didn’t respond vocally to it, “you chose a good one, Ladybird.”

“Of course I did,” Dorothea says as she leans toward Felix, expression full of concern and affection, “you okay?”

Felix grits his teeth and nods just before she begins to kiss him again.

It’s a chaste kiss, it reminds Felix that Dorothea is his world, he’ll always be with her. Though Felix was reluctant at first, he’s savoring this experience just as much as she is. Dorothea pulls back, a sparkle of desire flickering in her emerald eyes, “Felix… My love...”

“What is it?”

“Can I…?” Why is she playing coy right now?

“Can you what?”

“I want to watch you two…” Those words again. Even though Felix knew this was coming, even though he’s already been kissing Yuri, even though he wants to kiss Yuri more, wants to do more than kiss Yuri more, those words never fail to unnerve him.

“I’ll take care of you,” Yuri smiles, gently cupping Felix’s cheek, “what do you say?”

_ Fine _ is all Felix can utter before Dorothea scoots back on the bed and Yuri tilts Felix’s mouth up to meet his. Yuri goes slower now, tongue lightly sliding over Felix’s in small, smooth licks. Felix closes his eyes and kisses Yuri back, matching the intensity, the sensation sends shockwaves through him. Yuri grasps Felix again through his breeches; Felix can feel his cock already leaking. 

Both Yuri and Felix’s attentions are drawn to the slick sounds coming from beside them and Dorothea's quiet ragged breathing. Goddess, she's fingering herself, she must really be into this. That’s all the encouragement Felix needs to give in to his true desire for Yuri, placing his hand on Yuri’s cock. Dorothea moans even louder as she circles her clit. Yuri purrs before withdrawing from the kiss.

“You ready to take it off yet, swordboy?”

“What about you?” Felix snaps, these nicknames are really starting to get to him.

“I suppose it’s only fair,” Yuri elegantly unbuttons his lilac shirt, then shimmies out of his leggings, revealing black lacy smallclothes and semi-sheer thigh high stockings connected to some equally lacy belt just below his navel. 

“Oh, Yurikins,” Thea coos as best she can, “you've… outdone yourself.” Yuri does look nice, especially when Felix sees how hard his cock is beneath the black lace, the pink head peeking out, flush against Yuri’s lithe body.

“I had a feeling you'd appreciate this,” Yuri says to Thea before turning to Felix, “Shall I help you?” 

“Please do,” Dorothea answers for Felix, she seems to have paused pleasuring herself while Yuri and Felix reconfigure. Yuri’s fingernails rake along Felix’s abdomen as he digs beneath the turtleneck. It’s always hard to breathe when the ribbed fabric clings to Felix’s face.

Yuri falls into Felix’s lap, swiftly unlacing his breeches, “I like these boots, but you’re probably going to have to remove them.”

“Fine, you do it.”

“With pleasure,” Yuri’s hands run up Felix’s leg to begin hooking his fingers beneath the leather to nudge it down. The boots stick slightly as Yuri finally drags them, then Felix’s breeches off to unveil the smallclothes beneath. “Better.”

“I have a suggestion.” Felix knows from Dorothea’s devilish smile exactly what she wants. Sighing as he unceremoniously frees his hard cock, Felix bends over to put the boots back on.

“I see you've done this before,” Yuri teases, “Ladybird, you truly have impeccable taste.” All of this banter is beginning to aggravate Felix, he pulls Yuri toward him, only able to think about how those sweet lips will feel on his cock. “Alright, relax, swordboy.”

Yuri resumes where he left off, leaving lipstick marks as he pecks a trail up the exposed flesh of Felix’s thigh. Each press of Yuri’s lips causes Felix to quiver in anticipation for when Yuri finally extends his tongue to lap at the head of Felix's cock. Felix doesn’t want to admit how fucking good it feels, but he can’t stop the small gasps that escape from his throat as he tilts his cock toward Yuri, precum dribbling down the shaft.

“Yurikins, you must be doing well,” Thea manages through gasps of her own.

Yuri breaks from his laving but for a moment to smile and say, “I’ve serviced many a noble in my time.”

Felix isn’t sure what nobility has to do with it. A cock is a cock.

“Leave some of Felix for me.”

Yuri’s tongue circles Felix’s cock slowly, deliberately, heating him from the inside, but not enough to let that pressure build so he can no longer hold back. Pulling down the other side of Dorothea’s slip, Felix begins to sloppily kiss toward her messy lips and fumble with her nipple. She whines into Felix's mouth at the sight of Yuri sucking his cock.

“Fuck,” Felix groans. Even though Yuri is taking his time, Felix is absolutely aching from feeling both of them, he might actually come, he strokes through Yuri's silky hair and shoves him off.

A string of saliva remains connected as Yuri catches his breath, “No need to be pushy.”

“Come here.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” The thin fabric of Yuri’s stockings slides over Felix’s bare, kiss mark-covered thighs as Yuri sits in his lap. Thea is clearly excited by seeing Felix take control of Yuri as his hands descend beneath the lace to stroke Yuri’s cock. Soon Yuri’s fuschia-painted lids are closed as he writhes on top of Felix in ecstasy.

“Fuck, swordboy, I didn't think you had it in you,” Yuri is still teasing even as Felix methodically pleasures him, applying just the right amount of pressure, pausing just along the ridge, swiping the precum now beading on the head with his thumb. Reveling in the sound of Yuri’s gorgeous voice keening and the light flush on his cheeks, Felix urges Yuri closer. Close enough to brush the tips of their dicks together, Felix shudders at the tingles that cascade through his body as the supple, sensitive flesh rubs against his own.

“Felix…” Dorothea’s voice is breathy as she crawls toward them on the bed.

“You couldn’t stay away, could you?” Yuri grins even as he gasps.

Dorothea says nothing as she lowers herself to lick both Felix and Yuri’s shafts before taking Yuri into her mouth. Yuri wriggles, moaning harder as Dorothea sucks on the head of his cock. Assisting his partner’s efforts, Felix begins to pump Yuri, tasting Yuri’s sweetness as he kisses him deeply.

It isn’t long before Yuri retreats from Felix, panting, cursing  _ fuck _ as he comes, twisting in Felix's lap. Consumed by the beautiful scene in front of him, Felix doesn't even have time to react before the salty, sticky substance hits his tongue as Dorothea wedges between them. She's done this to Felix before, but that was with his own… the cum trickles down Felix's chin and before he can instinctively lick it off, Yuri’s tongue is on him, lapping it up.

Felix hesitates, staring into Yuri’s lavender eyes, what if... Yuri must have read Felix's mind because his mouth nears Felix's just as Felix's nears his. Yuri wants this. Felix _wants_ this. The thick, slightly bitter fluid mixes with their saliva, increasing in volume as it is exchanged. Though Felix never imagined he'd be doing this, and perhaps would have even balked at the thought, in practice, tasting Yuri’s cum  _ and _ licking his tongue at the same time awakens a primal urge within that Felix never knew existed. The only reason Felix draws back, swallowing the hot liquid, is because he physically requires oxygen.

“Felix… Yuri…” Dorothea's tone is surprisingly soft from beside them, “you're too sexy. One of you has to fuck me.” It's going to be Felix, even if Yuri weren’t out of commission, it was always going to be Felix. Felix turns to Dorothea, her gorgeous breasts are out, her smallclothes are around her knees, he just needs to get rid of her slip.

“Off,” Felix growls.

Once Thea is completely disrobed, Felix pushes her onto the bed, nipping at her neck, down her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple. Felix tenses as she grinds her cunt into him, she's so wet he could sink into her effortlessly if he so chooses.

“Let me get on top,” she commands. It will be easier for Dorothea to come like that, Felix obeys, rolling over onto his back. Spreading her folds, Dorothea mounts Felix, he shudders at how divine her pussy feels on his already aching cock.

“Allow me to assist,” Yuri says as he approaches them, swiping his fingers over Dorothea’s clit, kissing her, while Felix thrusts into her tight wet heat.

“Yuri! Felix!” Dorothea looks to be in absolute rapture as the two of them tend to her. This is exactly why Felix agreed to this.

Now that they've both been with Yuri, Felix regrets the initial apprehension on his part, he'd do this again in a heartbeat. Dorothea’s pussy clenches around Felix’s cock as Yuri picks up the pace on her clit, Felix winces as he tries not to come apart. But it’s inevitable—after all Yuri has done to him, while he’s inside of Dorothea, while he can watch Yuri and his beloved taste each other’s still cum-slicked mouths—Felix comes, hard, pulsing within, gripping the linens as he convulses beneath them.

“Oh, darling.” Dorothea is sweating, panting as Felix spills inside. Felix’s cum leaks out of her slit when she readjusts to kneel as Yuri continues to finger her. Sitting up on the bed, even though he’s still throbbing, Felix does his best to help, licking Thea’s neck, rolling her nipple in his fingertips, causing her to mewl as Yuri brings her closer. _Soon._

“Kiss again.”

At this point, if Dorothea wants it, then why the fuck not? Even with the lingering saltiness, Felix savors Yuri’s sweet and ardent tongue. He's still in the afterglow from coming as he feels those velvety lips against his, Yuri strokes through Felix's long hair, their tongues twist together, wet and warm.

“You're both,” Thea starts, “so hot.” Yuri is proving to be just as skilled with his hand as he is with his mouth by the way Dorothea begins to shake. Dorothea sticks out her tongue again, Yuri and Felix don’t need to be told what to do this time. All three of them kiss as she quakes, both of their names fall from her trembling lips.

Yuri doesn’t relent the motion on her clit until Dorothea collapses onto the mattress, breathing heavily, sighing, “This was… the best.”

“You know where to find me,” Yuri smirks.

“I love you, Thea,” Felix says, the flush creeping back onto his face, before addressing Yuri, “So, when shall we spar?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> I… idk Yuri and Felix and Dorothea are sexy. Thanks to some friends who helped me make important decisions for how _certain_ parts of this would go. You all know who you are.
> 
> Anyway, here is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus)


End file.
